1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention device for mounting a plurality of expansion cards to a rear panel, and in particular to a retention device which can conveniently mount a plurality of expansion cards to a rear panel.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the continued development of computers, a wide variety of optional extra devices are available for adding to a computer to increase its performance and functions. Expansion cards are the most common add-on devices used to enhance computers. Almost all personal computers can use any of a variety of expansion cards such as network cards, sound cards, and SCSI (small computer system interface) cards. Consequently, a typical computer enclosure is configured to have a number of expansion slots that allow users to install optional expansion cards.
Conventionally, expansion cards are directly secured in a computer enclosure one by one, using bolts. Each expansion card needs one bolt. Fastening or detachment of the bolts is unduly time-consuming and laborious. This retards the efficiency of installation and removal of the expansion cards. These problems are multiplied in mass production facilities, and result in increased costs. Examples of the abovementioned means for securing expansion cards are found in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84206442, 85218324 and 87200066.
A retention device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.